The Missing Rainbow
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: " A world without him is pointless. We will find you and bring you back! No matter what, we will find out the reason why you disappeared from our world... With our mates!" A sequel to The Rainbow Arcobaleno! I hope it's not going to be boring to everyone! Please enjoy! DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV and KHR.


Hello everyone! I've decided to make this sequel story before I end off 'The Rainbow Arcobaleno'! That's right, this story is about season 4 of Cardfight Vanguard! And even though now Kai is going to be annoying with the 'mate' stuff, let's not forget, he's still our Kai! I'm going to start the story with Tsuna and the others! So now, without further ado, let's start this story!

Normal POV

Tsuna and the others were exiting their school when they saw a familiar figure leaning on the wall.

" Kai-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna ask

" Do you guys know Aichi Sendou?" Kai ask

" Huh?"

They looked at each other with eyebrows raised before looking back at Kai with the same confused look.

" What are you talking about? How can we not know Aichi-san? Isn't he your friend?" Tsuna ask

Kai's eyes widened as he faced them.

" You know Aichi?!" Kai ask

" Of course. He's our friend too!" Yamamoto replied

" Something's fishy with the way you're asking us this. Did something happen?" Gokudera ask

Kai sighed.

" Aichi's missing..." Kai explained

" What?!"

" I went to Card Capital today and nobody knows Aichi. I needed an explanation to why so I went to Miyaji to ask Tokura. The Guardians office is also gone, to my relief. But I managed to bring back memories of Aichi in Ishida and Tokura. It's as if everything that when Aichi was still here was gone..." Kai explained

" But I don't understand. Why didn't we lose our memories? It makes no sense. All of us were talking about Aichi-san in class today too." Tsuna said

" Is that so? Then I have a theory... It could be possible that your rings protected the memories of Aichi for the whole of Namimmori and most probably, those involved with the Vongola." Kai said

" That's a good theory... But it doesn't make sense to why Aichi suddenly disappeared like that!" Gokudera said

" I agree with that. But I only got this one clue with me." Kai said

He took out a deck.

" A Vanguard deck?"

He showed the unit at the front as they gasped.

" Blaster Blade!"

" That's right. If Blaster Blade came to me, that means Aichi's in trouble. I will do anything to save him! Are you guys with me?" Kai ask

" Are you kidding us?! Of course we're in! Don't worry! We will find out what happened and if we find any clues, we'll tell it to you straight away!" Yamamoto said

" And there's something you guys have to know. There's a new skill called 'Legion'. It involves two units in the Vanguard Circle, attacking together." Kai explained

" Legion? You mean this?" Tsuna ask

He took out his deck as he showed a unit to him.

" Yup, that's a Legion unit. So you guys found out about this long ago?" Kai ask

" We found these units yesterday while opening a booster pack. We didn't know what it was but we still added them into our decks." Tsuna replied

" Alright. I'm leaving for now. I still need to search for more mates to find Aichi. Then, I'll see you guys soon." Kai said

He left as Tsuna and the others decided to go to Tsuna's house. When they've arrived, they sat down in Tsuna's room to talk about their situation.

" We should gather more people to search for him! There's no way Aichi-san would just disappear without any reasons! I'm sure there are reasons and we need to gather more people for that!" Tsuna said

" Maybe we can ask Chrome and the others tomorrow. I'm sure the other Guardians, except for the dumb cow and possibly, Hibari and Mukuro would not join in but it's worth a try. Aichi is someone important to them too after all!" Gokudera said

" Yeah! Let's do it!" Yamamoto said

" Yeah!"

Reborn entered through the door at that time.

" Yo, everyone. What are you guys talking about?" Reborn ask

" Reborn! Listen to this! Aichi-san's gone missing! We're going to find him with Kai-san and the others too! He's our friend too after all!" Tsuna said

" Aichi's missing? I see..." Reborn said, tilting down his fedora

" What's wrong, kid? You don't seem bothered by what we said." Yamamoto said

" Of course I am. Aichi is also someone important to us, how can I not be worried about him...?" Reborn said

" You don't sound convincing, Reborn. Are you hiding something from us?" Tsuna ask

" No. Stop asking those complicated questions to me." Reborn replied

He went to the window. Leon turned into a hang glider as he glided out of the window.

" Reborn!"

" He's acting weird..." Gokudera said

" Yeah. I noticed it too." Yamamoto said

" Reborn..."

* * *

><p>Reborn arrived at a dark place with lots of pillars. He observed the long throne in front of him, he looked at the top to see two animals perched on top of it. He then saw the figure sitting on the throne and facing the Earth.<p>

" You're here again?" A voice ask

" Yeah. He is someone I can't possibly get off my mind sometimes, because of his risky antics." Reborn said

" You don't need to worry about him. We can protect him." The voice said

" But he was my pupil after all. I can't help but wonder why he still chose this path." Reborn said

" It's for everyone's sake. It's his decision that he made after all." The voice said

" Kai got Misaki and Naoki to remember him. Tsuna and the others are joining in the search. I'm afraid he's getting more people involved, what are you going to do?" Reborn ask

" If it comes to the worse, we'll step in. There's still a seal though, so there's no need to worry about them reaching him for now. Plus, we have two guardian animals ready there, there's no need to worry about anything. We just need you to make sure they don't know about this place." The voice said

" Just don't get too rough on them. Then, I'll take my leave." Reborn said

Five figures appeared from the shadows as they watched Reborn leaving.

* * *

><p>~ The next day~<p>

Tsuna and the others had talked to Chrome about their situation after school.

" I see... That is worrisome. Aichi-san would never leave without reasons, I'm sure about that. I'll join in the search, I want to find him too. He's my friend too." Chrome said

" Thank you, Chrome." Tsuna thanked

Enma and the others approached them at that time.

" Tsuna-kun. What are you guys talking about?" Enma ask

" Enma-kun... Everyone, please listen to us." Tsuna said

They blinked. Tsuna explained the situation to them as well.

" Aichi-san's missing and nobody has any memories of him?! Then that's just...!" Enma exclaimed

" We're going to search for any clues. We don't know about Kai's side yet but we need to get as much help as we can for this." Yamamoto said

" Yeah. That's agreeable and we will join in as well. Aichi-san is also an important friend to us. We will find out the reason why he is missing right now. Don't worry about it." Enma said

" Thank you, Enma-kun." Tsuna said

" Then, Boss. I'll be going back to Kokuyo Land to ask Mukuro-sama about this." Chrome said

" Sure. Thanks a lot, Chrome." Tsuna said

Chrome bowed and left as Tsuna and the others succeeded in asking Ryohei for help to the extreme and somehow, Hibari agreed when he realised that Aichi could always give him an interesting fight.

" Alright! We've got enough help now!" Gokudera said

" Yeah!"

They noticed Kai and the others approaching them as they explained their situation to them too.

" A butler is stopping us in our search?!"

" We're kinda afraid that there'll be more of his comrades. That's why we should go with the number we've right now. At least that'll minimize any risk..." Miwa said

" You're right. We'll definitely find Aichi-san!" Tsuna said

" Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chrome had been begging Mukuro and the others to help her when they heard a chuckling. A girl in traditional clothings appeared.<p>

" Who are you?!" Ken ask

" I'm Ratie Curti! One of the members of the Quatre Knights. And Chrome Dokuro, I'm here to make you despair." Ratie said

" Huh?!"

" You remembered Aichi-kun and is trying to search for him, right? I'm here to stop that." Ratie said

" You must know where he is then! Please, tell me everything you know!" Chrome said

" Sorry, I can't! Besides, I need to stop you people after all." Ratie said

" Then..."

Ratie took out a red sphere.

" I'll show you, my fight field. Come, my fairies! Fairy Masquerade Prison!" Ratie chanted

A forest of vines surrounded them.

" What's this?!" M.M exclaimed

Ratie took out her deck.

" So that's what you're after... Then fine by me!" Chrome said

She took out her deck as well. A fight table made of vines appeared as they prepared their starting Vanguards and decks.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Regalia of Prayer, Pray Angel!"

" Banquet Witch, Lir!"

" Shadow Paladin?! And witch?!" Chrome exclaimed

" Draw! I ride Ruin Witch, Scathach! Lir moves back. Turn end." Ratie declared

" Draw! I ride Exorcism Regalia, Shiny Angel! Pray Angel moves back. Shiny Angel attacks! Drive check. No trigger." Chrome declared

" Damage check! No trigger."

" Turn end."

" Draw! I ride Comet Witch, Serva! I call another Serva! My rear guard Serva attacks!" Ratie declared

" No guard."

" My Vanguard attacks!" Ratie declared

" No guard."

" Drive check. Draw trigger! Power to my Vanguard and I draw." Ratie declared

" Damage check. Draw trigger! I draw." Chrome declared

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw! I ride Evening Regalia, Hesperides! I call Freya and Shiny Angel! First, Freya attacks!" Chrome declared

" Guard!"

" My Vanguard attacks! Drive check. Critical trigger! All effects to Hesperides!" Chrome declared

" Damage check. First... Second... No trigger." Ratie declared

" Turn end."

" Darn it! That woman always brings trouble back here!" Ken said

" But even with three damage, her opponent is not fazed at all." Chikusa said

" Master, this prison... do you sense a little Mist flame with it?" Flan ask

" Yeah. But there's something else about this prison that I can't put my finger on..." Mukuro replied

" Stand and draw! Heart throbbing magic is a charming power! Show me your lovely illusions! I ride... Witch of Enchantment, Fianna! I call Rias and Eriu! Serva attacks Freya!" Ratie declared

" I guard with Lot Angel!"

" My Vanguard Fianna attacks!" Ratie declared

" No guard."

" Twin drive... Second check. Draw trigger! I give the power to Rias and I draw. Rias, attack!" Ratie declared

" Guard with Clear Angel!"

" Turn end."

_" I have to win this! I need to know where Aichi-san is!" _Chrome thought

" Stand and draw! Night that draws near and the Regalia that descends from that night sky! I ride... Regalia of Midnight, Nyx! I call Norn and Shiny Angel! Norn attacks Serva!" Chrome declared

" No guard."

" With a boost from Pray Angel, Nyx attacks your Vanguard!" Chrome declared

" Guard! Quintet Wall!"

Five units went into the Guardian Circle to guard her.

" Twin drive... Second check. No trigger... Freya attacks!" Chrome declared

" No guard."

The fourth damage fell as the fight continues.

" Stand and draw! Here I go. Seek mate!" Ratie declared

Four cards went from her Drop Zone back into her deck. A card flew out of the deck as she caught it.

" Reality Witch, Femme! Legion!" Ratie declared

She slammed the card down side by side Fianna.

" Legion skill! I get to look at the top ten cards of your deck!" Ratie declared

" What?!"

Ten cards went out of her deck as two cards glowed.

" Freya! Norn! Become a grade 0!" Ratie declared

Freya and Norn went into the Drop Zone as Lot Angel and Eir replaced them.

" My units!" Chrome exclaimed

" That's not all. Call! Deidre! Soulblast! Shiny Angel! Become grade 0!" Ratie declared

Clear Angel replaced one of the Shiny Angels in Chrome's field.

" And that ends the ritual. You can't escape my spells now." Ratie said

" Hey, don't lose, woman!" M.M shouted

" Deidre attacks!" Ratie declared

" Guard!"

" Legion attack! Twin drive... Second check. Critical trigger! Power to Rias and critical to Legion! Legion attack!" Ratie declared

" Damage check. Second check. Critical trigger! I give all effects to my Vanguard!" Chrome declared

" Rias attacks!" Ratie declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" I need to end it this turn... Stand and draw! Seek mate!" Chrome declared

Four cards flew from her Drop Zone back into her deck as a card flew out of her deck and she caught it.

" Regalia of Midday, Hemera! Legion!" Chrome declared

She slammed the card down side by side Nyx.

" I call Hemera, Freya and Pure Angel! Hemera's skill! I can put three Regalia units from the Drop Zone to my Soul! Pure Angel's skill! Counterblast! I give +5000 to my Vanguard and a skill! Hemera attacks Deidre!" Chrome declared

" Guard!"

" Pray Angel boosts Legion! Legion attack! Twin drive... Second check. No trigger. With the attack succeeding, Pure Angel's skill activates! The skill that was given to my Vanguard activates! Soulblast. Draw. Just one more damage... Freya, attack!" Chrome declared

" Guard! Intercept!"

" Turn end..."

" This is the end. Stand and draw. Legion skill! I get to see your top ten cards! Freya and Hemera! Become a grade 0!" Ratie declared

Two grade 0 units replaced Freya and Hemera.

" And... You should know that everything changes. You can't have faith in anything. Especially your friendship with Aichi-kun. Everything is an illusion, a mirage. Legion attack!" Ratie declared

" No guard..."

" Twin drive check! I got a critical trigger! Critical to Legion and power to Rias!" Ratie declared

" Damage check... Second check... No trigger. But my friendship with Aichi-san is not an illusion!" Chrome said

" And that ends the fight. Now then... Bye bye, Chrome Dokuro!" Ratie said

A spiral of vines shot up from the water below Chrome's feet as it surrounded her.

" Between reality and illusion, a person's faith is judged. I'm going to hand down the verdict now! Judgement!" Ratie declared

The vines closed up on Chrome as they could hear her screams inside there.

" Woman!"

" Chrome!"

The prison disappeared as Chrome collapsed on her knees and looked up weakly at Ratie.

" Ratie... Curti..." Chrome said

_" Boss! Everyone!" _Chrome thought

" Now then, I should go back now." Ratie said

" Wait... One more time... Fight me..." Chrome said

" You can't in that condition. Bye bye, Chrome!" Ratie said

She disappeared in vines as Chrome noticed a faint flame and gasped. Mukuro and the others ran to her.

" Are you okay, woman?!" Ken ask

" Yeah... But just now... When she disappeared... There were Mist and Rainbow flames with the vines... And an unknown flame could be sensed... Could it be..." Chrome exclaimed

" A new flame... I know what you mean... It's not normal, that's for sure." Chikusa said

" Quatre Knights... I don't think that girl is the only one..." Mukuro said

" Yeah..."

The night deepens as their search continues.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the first chapter! Chrome became the first victim! Who's going to be next?! Find out in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!<p> 


End file.
